Curiosity Cliché
by SpookySkeletons119
Summary: Genevieve Aristide's daughter, Evelyn, is forbidden from accessing certain areas of the Armacham facility, but one day she decides to disobey her mother. This is just smut. Replica soldier X OFC. Warning! starts as non-con and turns into very much con. Don't read if you don't like this sort.


**Another thing I wrote for fun and mostly for myself, but screw it, why not share. No one is probably gonna read this anyway, lol.**

* * *

It was yet another boring day in the Armacham Corporation facility. Evelyn stretched as she lazily crawled out of her bed and unwrapped the pink silk sheets from around her nude body. After taking a shower then fixing her hair and make up, she stepped inside the walk-in wardrobe and let her eyes glance around.

Along the walls of half the room ran the pole on which her clothes hung, and below them sat all the shoes on long pedestals. She walked to the smaller wardrobe on the other side and pulled a drawer. Rummaging through it, she settled for a pair of pink and white thongs, but before choosing a bra, she glanced back at the numerous outfits on the clothes hangers.

After fingering through them, she decided on a short pink corseted, flared, lace and silk dress, along with matching pink fingerless gloves, thigh-length fishnet stockings and short heeled knee-level boots. Slipping the outfit on, she stepped in front of the mirror to arrange her breasts in the generous cleavage, but felt something missing. Opening another drawer, she pulled out the matching lace collar with the silver heart pendant and clipped it around her neck then dropped her hair loose, some of it on her back, some strands over her chest.

Heading back to the bathroom, she applied a moderate amount of her rose scented perfume then stepped out and glanced at her room melancholically. Lately she was growing very bored, she wanted to see more areas of the facility, especially the lower levels where the Replica soldiers trained, but her mother wouldn't allow for it.

One would think that being the daughter of the corporation's President and sole heiress would grant her access everywhere, but to her chagrin, mothers still acted like mothers regardless of the situation.

Even more annoying, she wasn't even given a satisfactory reason, all she would be told is that the lower sections of the facility were not for her to roam around. Evelyn frowned at the memory, not for her to roam around? That made no sense, since in the future the corporation would belong to her.

With a small scoff, she pressed the button on the control panel next to the door, which then slid open with a soft hiss. Stepping outside, she briefly placed her palm on the print scanner and watched as the door sealed itself shut.

She lazily started walking down the hallway, her footsteps echoing on the hard floor. The facility was nothing like her comfortable, soft, bright and friendly room, it was sterile, mostly made of cold metals and glass, uninviting, dark in places and very work-focused. When she passed through the research sector, she casually glanced around through the glass walls at the various high-tech machinery on which scientists were working day and night. As it was required of her, she understood what their objectives were, at least to a certain extent, but it did not spark her interest much.

What she really wanted to do was get better at shooting guns, she had only received basic training when she was younger and she loved it, but her mother insisted that would be enough for someone like her. A small frown grew on her face at the thought, she was really getting tired of being told what she couldn't do, considering her future as President of the corporation.

Approaching the center of the hub ahead, she cautiously stepped close and grabbed onto a glass handrail then glanced down the massive shaft in the middle. The facility went so deep underground she couldn't even see the bottom from where she was, all she could see were the people and machinery working on the floors below. A slight shudder went through her body and she distanced herself from the railing, looking down for too long made her feel dizzy, the height was mildly intimidating.

After glancing around briefly, she decided to head left towards the elevator, but it took a minute until it reached her level. Evelyn leaned on the wall and waited patiently, then approached the cabin after she heard the soft ding indicating its arrival. To her relief, it was empty, not that she disliked the people who worked at the facility, but she hated being in small enclosed areas with a group of people.

She casually stepped inside the cabin, then rose her hand to the control panel. Just a moment later, her finger froze over the buttons. Her gaze dropped to the floor and she swallowed as the thoughts rushed to her mind. Apart from her mother's words, there was nothing actually stopping her from going deep underground, no security had been set in place to prevent her access. Even so, she had rarely disobeyed her mother, and almost never when it came to important matters like this.

She bit her lip in doubt and hesitation while pondering the issue for a minute. "Screw it.." Her whisper was immediately followed by her finger hitting the button, the button that lead right down to the military sector where the soldiers trained.

A quick sigh left her lips as the elevator began descending, but her heart thumped just a little harder than usual. It was excitement, a feeling almost alien to her by now, she had been stuck in this facility doing boring paper work and study for too long. Not that she was being held against her will, but she had to learn the ins and outs of leading a corporation successfully after her mother would step down.

The elevator ride was surprisingly long, it gave Evelyn a better idea of how deep the facility was, or at least her destination, she didn't know how much deeper it went beyond that. Still, she waited patiently, listening to the cliché but calming elevator music. Moments later, however, the music brought a somewhat important realization to the front of her mind. _Dammit, I forgot to take my phone! Ugh.. oh well, it's not like I'll get lost or anything, there are plenty of people around._

Dismissing the thoughts, she cocked her head to the side until she heard a slight pop, but then straightened up when the elevator suddenly began slowing to a halt. She figured some member of staff had called it and needed to hop in, as long as there weren't going to be a group of people, it didn't bother her, but when the doors slid open, her heart rate picked up more than she was willing to admit.

A few feet away stood two men, towering over her by a head and a half, wearing similar military gear. She swallowed when she recognized their uniforms, they were Replica soldiers. The one on her left was wearing his full face helmet, but the one on the right only wore his balaclava as a skull cap. She did her best not to stare when she noticed his mildly disfigured face, a large jagged scar ran from his brow down to his jaw on the opposite side, his nose was small and raised, somewhat resembling a slit-like reptile nose, his right eye was blue while the left one had a shade of green, and at the corner of his mouth, his lips thinned until they revealed a small portion of his teeth. Evelyn knew the cloning process was not perfect, there were facial abnormalities in a few cases, but this was the first time she'd seen that with her own eyes up-close.

When they stepped inside and pressed the button to make the elevator continue its descent, she discreetly backed away and leaned against the back wall of the cabin. "Morning, mistress Evelyn." The maskless man spoke in a deep voice as he faced away from her, but with a peculiar tone, Evelyn wasn't sure if he was being entirely serious, but she nodded and replied with a short smile anyway "Morning, si-" she quickly coughed once lightly and glanced away, she had no idea why she wanted to follow her greeting with the word "sir", she just hoped he wouldn't notice the rising color in her cheeks.

She felt something inside her drop, however, when he briefly gazed back at her over his shoulder, she hoped it was only his facial defects that made it look that way, and not an actual smirk she noticed before he turned back around.

After some tense silence on Evelyn's part, the elevator finally reached her destination, but much to her chagrin, it revealed to be their destination as well, as the men walked out of the cabin. Trying to appear casual, she stepped ahead too, but slowly, just to allow for some distance to be made between them.

The men stopped several meters away near the tall glass railing, exchanged a few words, then the one wearing a helmet walked away. Evelyn watched as the soldier that greeted her pulled a small object out of his pocket then rested his forearms on top of the railing. A few seconds later, she noticed the rising smoke and figured it was a cigarette.

It frustrated her a bit, because he seemed unlikely to leave, and after the short hallway from the elevator, the walls on each side were narrow and close to the railing, she had to pass by him closer than she'd like. _Don't be ridiculous, they were made by Armacham, and I'm going to be the President of it, there's no reason to feel unsafe._ After scolding herself, she casually walked ahead and past the man. The area was unusually dark, at least compared to what she was accustomed to, it made her want to remain closer to the railing, as some of light from the areas below reached over.

Following the catwalk, she found herself above another room, and blinked in surprise when she glanced down. It was a large area with numerous people, most of them soldiers, training either with equipment or by fighting each other in hand-to-hand combat. Among them she could spot several trainer staff, occasionally giving instructions and offering advice.

Evelyn poked her head over the railing and watched curiously for a few minutes. The sight made her mildly excited, she wished she could go down there and learn how to defend herself better in case of an emergency, but pouted when she recalled that her mother would not allow for it.

Before her thoughts brought a frustrated mood again, she suddenly got the feeling that she was being watched. Glancing to the right, she saw nothing, but when she looked left, she could faintly distinguish a tall silhouette in the darkness, slowly walking in her direction.

She brought her gaze back down discreetly, but her heart began thumping harder. Even though she told herself she had nothing to worry about, her body didn't want to believe her, she began walking away along the railing until she took a right into moderately wide hallway.

As her stride grew faster, so did the racing of her heart when she realized how long, dark and deserted the corridor was, only lined with several doors on the right, and large continuous windows on the left. Throwing a glance behind confirmed the fact that it was too late to turn around, the shadow she spotted earlier was still approaching her, and when he stepped into one of the dimly lit spots coming through the window, she realized it was the same soldier that greeted her in the elevator.

The sound of the light tapping of her short heels on the hard floor was quickly overpowered by the heavy thumping of his boots, and Evelyn's panic rose abruptly as she began hearing them closer and faster. Right now, something inside her was screaming at her to run, but her alleged rational mind kept telling her she's being ridiculous, the man behind her was an Armacham soldier, they were programmed to never hurt the higher-ups of the Corporation.

The realization that he was probably just rushing to get somewhere that required passing through this corridor calmed her nerves, she really wanted to believe it, so she took a deep breath and stepped to the right, allowing the approaching man to walk ahead without her being in the way.

When he was just a few feet behind, her heart still felt like it was going to explode, but she did her best to remain calm and keep irrational worries at bay. Just a moment later, she lived to regret it.

All the alarms rang in her head when she felt a large leather gloved hand cover her mouth tightly, then one strong arm wrap around her waist and over her arms. Not a sound could escape her mouth, and even though she squirmed as hard as she could, his grip hadn't budged. Her eyes darted around for anything or anyone around that could help, but there was nothing, she kicked her legs in the air as he picked her off the floor and approached one of the doors on the right.

In order to reach for the handle, he had to put her down momentarily and remove his arm from around her waist, but even so, he held her against his chest with his other hand over her mouth so tight she couldn't slip away. With the door opened, he grabbed her again and pushed her inside, then swung it closed with his leg.

Evelyn's eyes widened when the sensors turned on the lights, and revealed the moderately sized ammunition storage room around. The soldier pushed her forward, towards the other end of the room, in front of a long table next to the wall. She whimpered as he freed her arms only to bend her over it, she placed her palms on the table to keep herself as upright as she could. While one hand remained over her mouth, he grabbed the back of her neck with his other one to prevent her from slipping away.

Her eyes began to water as he roughly pulled her back and her ass met his crotch, then leaned close to her ear and spoke in a low voice "Hmm, what's the mistress doing in this part of the facility? I've never seen you down here before.." She relaxed just a hair when he began moving his hand away from her mouth, only to quickly bring it back tightly "Don't scream, I'll gag you.." he paused for a moment, then continued, after an amused exhale "Actually, do me a favor and scream.."

Evelyn breathed more easily when he completely removed his hand from her mouth, but remained quiet and tried to keep her voice from quivering "I-I'm just visiting.. Please let me go, you can't hurt me, you're programmed not to!" Her volume quickly dropped when he squeezed the back of her neck before replying casually, as if he was stating a well-known fact "No.. but I _can_ fuck you." Immediately, she felt her stomach sink and her eyes shot open in realization. The scream escaped her lips automatically "HEL-" before he swiftly shut her up again by slamming his hand over her mouth. When he spoke again, his irritated but somewhat eager tone raised a few hairs on the back of her neck "I did fucking warn you, didn't I." Panic struck her as he pulled her back against his chest and she began hearing his other hand undo a zipper then fumble with something, she squirmed harder until she was suddenly turned around and pushed to her knees.

Just as the first syllable to scream for help was heard, it was instantly silenced as her mouth was forced open wide and filled by his thick, semi-hard cock. She instinctively tried to get away, but quickly realized he was holding the back of her head and some of her hair with both hands, preventing her escape.

Her protests were reduced to muffled sounds and she hit his hard thighs with her fists, but she doubted he felt anything more than mild pokes. His voice momentarily interrupted her whining "You're being disobedient, mistress. A woman down here has to learn discipline.." but she nearly gagged when he suddenly thrust his hips forward and his cock went down her throat, followed by a low groan from the man.

Evelyn whimpered and grabbed onto his pants tightly as his pace in her mouth increased and she felt his cock grow bigger and harder until her lips felt uncomfortably stretched, so she opened her jaw wider to accommodate for the new size. Her cheeks turned ten shades of red brighter at the realization of the tight feeling in the pit of her stomach and the pulsating in her increasingly hot pussy. Throwing a quick glance at the door, she prayed someone would walk in and interrupt her ordeal, then a shiver went down her spine at the possibility that the someone could be another soldier.

To her chagrin, a minute passed with nothing but the man's occasional grunt and moan while he continued fucking her face, the wet noises as his cock slid in and out of her mouth, along with the increasingly rare muffled whines and protests coming from herself. A horrific realization passed through Evelyn's mind, the fact that the longer this went on, the less scared and disturbed she grew. The immediate reaction was to push the unimaginable thought away, but when she pushed her tongue up against his cock and slightly out of her mouth, it was very hard to deny now. She had no idea why she did it, but it did get a reaction out of the man, his hips jerked forward and he let out an amused breath.

As his thrusts grew deeper and faster, she curiously pressed her tongue harder against his cock and blinked when she began feeling the details of the veins, the sliding foreskin and a slight but not unpleasant scent of sweat. A few moments later, she wanted the ground to swallow her up when he chuckled lowly and she understood why, she had been bobbing her head back and forth matching his rhythm without even being aware of it.

All of a sudden, he pulled his cock out of her mouth completely, and she watched it slide out, soaked in her saliva, she could hardly believe something that big had fit in her mouth, but then again, the corners of her lips did hurt from the stretching. Before she could say a word, he swiftly grabbed her by the upper arms and pulled her to her feet.

She was glad he still kept a hand on her right arm, because she felt slightly lightheaded and confused in different ways after what happened, but she was quickly snapped to alertness when she felt his hand reach under her already short dress and pull her panties down. Reflexively, she brought her legs together in an attempt to keep the panties from falling, but it was too late, they had already landed around her ankles.

Her eyes shot wide open in realization and she quickly pleaded but kept her voice down "No! P-please, you can't do th-" He didn't even allow her to finish, he abruptly grabbed her warm bare ass tightly with those cold gloves, lifted her up and placed her on the edge of the table so that their hips were at the same height. Now she really began to feel dizzy as he lifted her skirt and held it above her waist while positioning his hot wet cock over her bald pussy. Trying to move away yielded no results, her back leaned against the wall just inches away.

More blood rose to her cheeks when he suddenly squeezed then kneaded both her breasts and she grabbed onto his wrists in a weak attempt to remove his hands. It only seemed to mildly irritate him, in response he grabbed the top of her dress and roughly pulled it down, exposing her breasts entirely. Evelyn's breath became shaky now as he leaned over, grabbed one bare breast with one hand, stuck his hand behind the small of her back and held her from backing away while he started rubbing the underside of his rock hard cock against her exposed clit before almost whispering in her ear "You did enjoy having my cock down your throat, didn't you, mistress.. you naughty little bitch.."

At this point she covered her mouth with her own hand to keep herself from moaning at the friction against her pussy, she quickly shook her head in denial, but her eyes could barely leave the sight between her legs, there was no way in hell that thing was going to fit inside her. Her breathy voice barely came out as a whisper when she pleaded again "You can't do this, you have to let me go, I-I order you!"

A small low purr emerged from the man, he sounded almost amused "Even if I had any intention of following your order.." a short mewl escaped her throat as he removed his hand from her breast only to insert a thick finger inside her pussy, even that felt too intrusive for her canal, then slid it out soaked in her juice. When he rose his finger to her face to see it, she only caught a glimpse of the slippery shine on it, she couldn't bare the shame, she quickly turned her head to the side to hide her face, and it was all made worse when he finished "..it looks like your pussy wants something else."

All she could do was shake her head in denial, she didn't want to look, but her attention was brought back when he wiped his slippery finger between her breasts, then down her abdomen, until he reached her clit and briefly rubbed it roughly. This time she could not contain her moan, but grabbed his wrist with both hands in an attempt to stop him. Which she did, but only for a moment, as he then easily removed her hands from his wrist, grabbed his cock and directed it at her entrance. A sharp gasp escaped her throat and her eyes widened in fright as he poked her soaked entrance with his big mushroom head, she tried to squirm away, but his hand was again on the small of her back holding her in place.

When he tightly grabbed her hips with both hands then shifted her pelvis up, her jaw dropped in mortified apprehension and she began feeling the pressure increase between her nether lips as he very slowly thrust forward. "No, no! S-stop..!" she kicked her legs weakly and pushed against his arms. Only feeling the large steel hard biceps underneath his jacket, she quickly realized there was no way she was going to overpower him. Throwing a quick glance up, she only saw the pleased smirk on his mildly disfigured face, his eyes gazing down at the sight in anticipation.

As he went in one inch, then another, Evelyn bit her quivering lip, it was more than uncomfortable, it hurt, it felt like he was gradually tearing her apart on the inside. Her eyes squeezed shut painfully and she inhaled sharply while the next couple of inches forced themselves through her soaked but unused tunnel. When she glanced down, she was horrified to see he was only about halfway in, his breathy voice distracted some of her attention from the sight "Holy shit, mistress hasn't taken much cock in her days, has she?.."

Evelyn whimpered then frowned in frustration, he was only reminding her of the fact that he was stealing what innocence she had left through this violation, her equally breathy voice responded through gritted teeth "None... before… you bastard!" Her fists slammed against his biceps weakly, once, and the man momentarily froze.

So did Evelyn, in confusion, before she gazed up and noticed his wide smirk, followed by a laugh and his voice sounding as if he just found a treat to indulge in all by himself "Fucking hell.." With a grunt, he abruptly and swiftly buried his entire length of cock into her core, down to the hilt, slamming it inside until it hit her cervix.

For a moment, Evelyn's entire world stood still, but then the pain, the severely piercing pain took over her, and she pushed her face against his bullet proof vest to muffle her scream. Her eyes watered again and her legs trembled more than slightly, the feeling of his cock forcing her tunnel open and stretching her walls so much more than their normal size was far more than she was ready for.

With a whimper, she swallowed and reached a quivering hand down, hovering where she felt his cock penetrate from her entrance all the way to her lower abdomen. She had been grateful that he remained motionless, giving her a few seconds while still making her even more embarrassed, if possible, as he gazed down at the way he intruder inside her to the hilt and took in the pleasure of the extremely tight and hot feeling.

What very little comfort she had didn't last, however, he suddenly pulled out just an inch then pushed back in, and Evelyn hissed in pain. His stillness hadn't lasted either, as once again, he pulled back about halfway through, but when he pushed back in, he didn't pause again, instead, he repeated the motion slowly.

Trying to think of a way to minimize the pressure, she did her best to relax her internal muscles, which worked, somewhat, at least it didn't sting anymore. Grabbing onto the sleeves around his forearms while his hands were still tightly gripping the sides of her hips, she watched between teary eyes the way his invasive cock violated her most sacred place by slowly thrusting in, then coming out soaked in her juices repeatedly.

A few moments later, her eyes shot open when she noticed a hint of red on his shaft, very slight, but she figured a few drops of blood had leaked from the severe stretching her pussy was forced to endure, the shade of red faded rather quickly, however, replaced by the juices she involuntarily produced at the invasion of her canal.

As her pussy grew accustomed to the violation, her internal muscles relaxed more by themselves, gradually decreasing the pain and allowing the man easier entrance. Upon realizing it, he took full advantage of the opportunity and began thrusting faster and deeper, despite her protesting whining. A minute into his increasingly quick thrusts that didn't take too long to turn into hard and fast pounding, a horrifying and deeply embarrassing thought began to surface in Evelyn's mind.

She absolutely did not want to even consider admitting it, so she pushed it away as best she could, but when a moan that could not be mistaken for another whine had escaped her lips, it was very hard to deny. _Holy shit.. oh my god, this feels good.. oh no, no no no!_ Shaking her head at the shameful realization, she tried biting her lips from the inside to keep her mouth shut and quiet, but found it strangely difficult, instead, she just let her jaw hang and breathe heavily. Both her body and mind began to relax, and as they did, the wet slapping sounds of the pounding of her soaked pussy along with the soldier's occasional grunts and groans reached her ears. Her cheeks must have been redder than strawberries at that point, but as dirty as it made her feel, she had to admit she found the sounds increasingly arousing.

When she blinked a few times to clear her vision and gazed down, the sight was also more than a little stimulating, she almost wished she could unzip and part his jacket, just to watch the way his abs contracted while he drilled her pussy, but there were too many things on him, tshirt, jacket, bulletproof vest, various belts and accessories for holding weapons, ammo, radios, and what not. Taking in the sight anyway, it still aroused her, she couldn't tell why, but she enjoyed the way he pounded into her while only having his cock out through the slit of his pants.

Suddenly, his amused and pleased voice snapped her out of her little trance "What did I tell you, you need a good hard fuck." Only then did she realize she had been moaning and mewling under him with no restriction for the past minute.

Immediately, her hand went to cover her mouth both in embarrassment and to keep herself silent, but she dropped it instead and let out a quick but sharp moan as he suddenly pulled his cock almost all the way to the tip, only to bury it back to the hilt a second later.

Once he began to slowly repeat the motion over and over, Evelyn gripped the material of his jacket tightly in her fists and tried to pull him closer, she whined in protest but didn't dare to tell him the truth. Namely that while it still felt good, it was almost a tease, she preferred him to fuck her hard like before, but in response, he leaned down, burying his face in the crook of her neck and hair then chuckled.

She let out a short yelp when he suddenly bit her neck then licked the spot, and his hand moved from her hip up to squeeze and knead her breasts. His grip was tight and rough, she mewled in protest but then quieted down when she heard his husky voice speak in her neck "You know what you gotta do mistress.. Beg for it, show me the discipline and obedience you learned."

If her cheeks could have gotten any redder, they definitely would have, she bit her lip and shook her head, too stubborn and way too ashamed to even admit out loud that she loved the fucking he was giving her, let alone to ask for more. In response, he bit her neck again, lighter this time, then purred in her ear "Is that so? It's a very bad idea to refuse orders from an Armacham Replica military captain, mistress.."

Evelyn swallowed in excitement and some fear, then decided to ask between heavy breaths "W.. what's your call sign, captain?" The fact that he slowed his deep thrusts into her even more was beginning to drive her crazy, she wrapped her fingers around the material on his shoulders and waited for an answer, which came with an amused scoff

"Why you asking, you gonna tell on me? You gonna tell mommy that you went where you weren't allowed, got caught and I fucked your brains out, huh?" The explicit way he spoke to her only made her more aroused, and thus more ashamed of how turned on she was. She had no intention of keeping this situation anything less than a secret, because it was so taboo, she was supposed to prepare for the future position of Armacham President, not sneak where she wasn't allowed and get railed by the same soldiers the corporation created, but he spoke in her neck before she could explain so "Foxtrot 311, mistress."

Evelyn nodded with a half moaning whine, the frustratingly slow penetration still driving her up the wall "I-I need to keep this encounter a secret, captai-Aaaah!" Her words were rudely interrupted when he suddenly thrust deep and fast inside her pussy, followed by a few similar buried and quick motions. It brought a perverted smirk on Evelyn's face that even surprised her, she really thought he was going to resume the pace she liked from earlier, but then, her hopes were crushed when he chuckled and slowed down again, almost to a halt.

That was it, she couldn't take the teasing anymore, embarrassed or not, she whined loudly then pulled onto the jacket on his shoulders and pleaded "Pleeease, stop this, just fuck me! Fuck me, captain, I beg you, just pound my little pussy hard, I need that fat cock of yours, please, please, plea-ah!" Once again she was interrupted, this time by the rough manhandling the man gave her while he placed the back of her knees on the inside of his elbows, clenched his hands together behind her back and abruptly buried his aching cock into her. Evelyn almost screamed then whispered a breathy "oh god", as the new position was strangely intimate but also allowed for such tight and deep penetration that the head of his cock bumped against a sensitive spot she wasn't even aware of at the top of her core.

The smirk returned to her face, this time wider, as her wish was finally about to be granted, but when his pace increased in just a few seconds into the deepest and hardest drilling she could barely take, her eyes shot open and her jaw dropped, allowing her moans to come freely. And they surely did come, mixed with whispered cussing as her fingers grabbed around the edge of his bulletproof vest, her body in great need of support while it was being heavily pounded.

From then on, she didn't suppress herself, almost each hard thrust was accompanied by a small pleasured cry, or a playful whine, or a moan. Just a minute later, she realized there wasn't much of this she could take before she came undone, her breathing grew even heavier and she had a feeling she was so wet she was almost dripping, at the very least she was sure she had never been this soaked and horny before.

Looking down, there was barely enough space between their bodies to see his cock mercilessly railing her wanting pussy, but while the sight turned her on more than ever, it wasn't the only thing that did so. She didn't know if it was normal, and she found it hard to care, but the way she was being roughly manhandled, overpowered, held in place tightly and brutally fucked relentlessly was the most arousing thing she ever experienced.

When she thought she felt something very light around her foot, she glanced to the right and spotted her panties, hanging off her ankle, bouncing to the rhythm of the way the rest of her body shook as she was being heavily drilled into.

Between the soldier's grunts, she could not suppress her pleasured mewls, but he was either going too fast for her to speak with each thrust, or she was growing too tired, she couldn't tell "Yes-sir-please-fuck-me-yes-hard-thank-you-sir-ah-oh!" She also couldn't tell if the man's whispered cussing came because of her own words or because of the way her pussy throbbed and began to feel increasingly tighter. Her moans grew louder as she knew now she was very close, the tight knot in her abdomen preparing to blow undone.

She bit her lip as she glanced down one more time to take in the incredibly arousing sight of the thick cock brutally nailing her pussy, the same cock that was forced into her at first, and the pleasantly perverted feeling she had by the way she grew to love how it violated her to this point.

Now, she knew she was moments away, the pressure and throbbing in her exhausted pussy grew increasingly fast within the span of a few seconds and all she could do was whisper breathily "yes, yes, yes, please sir" until it all came undone. Burying her face in his chest to muffle her screaming and moaning, her thigh muscles contracted heavily, her legs shook in his arms and her fingers clenched around his jacket so tightly while an immense shock of pleasure erupted from her pussy as a huge dose of dopamine was released in her brain.

The man groaned lowly in response at the abrupt and drastic increase of pressure around his cock, but kept drilling her in search of his own climax. The feeling of still being pounded into while she was coming was too much for Evelyn, she almost cried out as the loud moans and whimpers escaped her throat and her muscles tensed hard, if she didn't know any better, she'd think her brain was on dopamine overload.

A few seconds later of squirming in ecstasy that she had never been able to give herself before no matter how much she tried, the soldier inside her cussed and groaned loudly, he grasped her around the waist painfully tight as his thrusts grew increasingly frantic then uneven. Evelyn couldn't deny it, the realization that he was going to fill her up with his cum sent another spike of pleasure through her body, she didn't know why but she found it extremely arousing.

As she felt the hot cum invade her canal, she leaned back against the wall then almost reflexively wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, closer against her, he buried his face in the crook of her neck while he filled her with his juice until his thrusts slowed considerably. A few seconds later, he stopped moving entirely, the only thing audible being the heavy breathing of the both of them.

Evelyn swallowed and tried to calm her breath to no use, her thighs still ached due to her orgasm being so powerful that it made her muscles cramp. Slowly, the soldier leaned back and stood mostly upright but still remained in place against the table, somewhat unstable and temporarily tired after the intense ride.

She whined playfully and refused to remove her arms from around his neck momentarily, but complied when she felt one of his hands on the small of her back, and the other slowly moving her thighs apart. With her breath beginning to calm and her muscles relax again, she watched curiously as he started sliding his cock out of her. Unsurprisingly, it came out semi-hard and utterly soaked in both of their juices. The sight both aroused Evelyn but also slightly embarrassed her, now that the high of the orgasm was slowly wearing off.

However, the arousal definitely overcame any other feeling as she noticed some of the hot white cum slip out of her battered pussy. Judging by the man's chuckle as he held her thighs open for a few seconds and stared at the sight of his seed slipping out of his mistress' pussy after he fucked the hell out of her, he seemed pleased as well, to say the least. He stepped aside somewhat clumsily and leaned his back against the table next to Evelyn, his breath quickly returning to normal due to his tank-bred supersoldier high stamina.

With a shaky voice and playful tone, she spoke while slowly dragging herself off the table but remaining in place and leaning back on its edge, her legs barely able to steadily support her "Did.. did I do well, captain?" She turned to the side slightly and bent over at the waist slowly, reaching for her panties. As she did so, she could almost feel his gaze on her while he spoke in a low voice "Yeah.. but discipline is not so easily learned. You will need.." he tried to suppress a smirk, placed his cock back in his pants and slid the zipper closed before finishing "..additional lessons."

Evelyn rose her panties up around her hips and let out a small moan when the material made contact with her still sensitive clit, then placed her dress back over her breasts. Beginning to walk ahead towards the door on still recovering legs, she bit her lip, finding it hard to believe she really was talking like this "I'll keep that in mind.. Foxtrot 311" With a giggle, she slipped out of the room before he could say anything.


End file.
